


You are mine

by nightyn628



Series: GOTHAM Sleep Verse AU [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Bottom Jim Gordon, M/M, Sleep Verse AU, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: Sequel ของ Petrichor ค่ะ น้องบรูซโตเป็นหนุ่มแล้ว555555 จริง ๆ จะบอกว่าเรทก็ได้แหละมั้ง แต่น้องบรูซยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยก็ตัดจบไปก่อนเพราะกาวหมดฮือออ555555





	You are mine

มันเป็นกลิ่นที่สดชื่นชวนให้กระปรี้กระเปร่า แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็ทำให้ความวุ่นวายในหัวสมองหยุดชะงักลงได้ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

และเมื่อทุกอย่างในหัวหยุดชะงัก ความสนใจก็จะเพ่งไปที่กลิ่นและเจ้าของกลิ่นเท่านั้น...

 

จมูกโด่งของบรูซซุกไซร้ซอกคอขาวของอีกฝ่าย กลิ่นของชายคนนี้ เหมือนกับกลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ที่ระเหยออกมายามหยาดฝนตกกระทบกับผืนดิน

 

"จิม"

 

บรูซ เวย์นในวัย 18 ปีกระซิบด้วยเสียงที่แหบพร่าเพราะกามารมณ์ จิมถอนหายใจให้กับเด็กหนุ่มฮิปนอสที่นัวเนียคลอเคลียอยู่ข้างเขาไม่ห่าง ระหว่างที่ทำเป็นไม่รับรู้ถึงความต้องการของบรูซ จิมก็ทำเป็นอ่านเอกสารบนโซฟาต่อไปเงียบ ๆ 

 

การเอางานกลับมาทำต่อที่บ้านเป็นเรื่องปกติ ส่วนการเอาบรูซ เวย์นกลับมาด้วยไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติ แต่เพราะเหตุการณ์แบบนี้มักจะเกิดขึ้นอยู่บ่อยครั้ง ทั้งจิมและอัลเฟรดจึงลงความเห็นกันว่า การที่บรูซมานอนค้างกับจิมนั้นควรกลายเป็นเรื่องปกติไปได้แล้ว

 

มือพลิกเปลี่ยนหน้าเอกสารไปพลางแอบด่าอัลเฟรดในใจไปพลาง ให้ตายสิ! พ่อบ้านอังกฤษนั่นเลี้ยงดูมายังไงให้เด็กนี่เอาแต่ใจขนาดนี้ จิมย้อนนึกถึงเด็กน้อยฮิปนอสที่นั่งตัวสั่นเทาอยู่ในตรอกแล้วอดละเหี่ยใจไม่ได้ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าเป็นคนคนเดียวกันกับเด็กชายในตอนนั้นน่ะ...

 

"บรูซ ฉันต้องทำงาน"

 

"คุณทำงานมาหลายชั่วโมงแล้วนะครับ" บรูซทักท้วง ถึงแม้จะเป็นเด็กมีมารยาท และมีความเป็นผู้ใหญ่เกินกว่าวัยรุ่นปกติทั่วไป แต่พอเป็นเรื่องของเอโบนี่ที่มีชื่อว่าจิม กอร์ดอน ความนิ่งขรึมเป็นผู้ใหญ่อะไรนั่นก็แทบจะสลายหายไปเป็นฝุ่นละอองในก็อตแธม เหลืออยู่แต่เพียงความดื้อรั้นเอาแต่ใจเท่านั้น

 

"อืม พักซักหน่อยก็ดี" จิมวางแฟ้มคดีลงบนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟา แต่บรูซยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรจิมก็ดักคอเอาไว้ก่อน "พักก็คือพัก ห้ามทำอะไรทั้งนั้นนอกจากนอน"

 

"จิม..."

 

"บรูซ" จิมกระแอม ส่งสายตาจริงจังไปยังเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ

 

"ฉันเหนื่อยแล้ว ขอฉันงีบหน่อยเถอะ เธอเองก็ไปนอนซะ"

 

"คุณก็รู้นี่นาว่าผมนอนไม่หลับน่ะ ผมลืมเอายาพ่นมา"

 

จิมหรี่ตามองฮิปนอสตรงหน้า ปกติแล้วพวกเขามานอนค้างด้วยกัน คนที่จัดกระเป๋าให้อีกฝ่ายตลอดก็คืออัลเฟรด และคนอย่างเพนนีเวิร์ธก็เป็นคนที่ละเอียดรอบคอบเอามาก ๆ เสียด้วย ยิ่งเป็นของสำคัญอย่างยาพ่น นอร์มาคนนั้นไม่เคยลืม

 

"อัลเฟรดจัดกระเป๋าให้เธอนะบรูซ" จิมเอ่ยเสียงเนือย "เธอไปนอนเถอะ ขอร้องล่ะ"

 

แต่บรูซทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มมุมปาก เด็กหนุ่มมองตอบจิมอย่างท้าทาย "ผมรู้วิธีผ่อนคลายที่ดีกว่านอนนะจิม"

 

"เฮ่!?" จิมเผลอร้องออกมาเมื่อบรูซผลักร่างของเขานอนลงบนโซฟา เด็กหนุ่มขึ้นคร่อมร่างของคนแก่กว่าอย่างคล่องแคล่ว นัยน์ตาสีดำของบรูซสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของจิมที่นอนอยู่ใต้ร่างของตน ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะค่อย ๆ ไล่สายตาลงไปข้างล่าง

 

กัปตันกอร์ดอนที่น่าเคารพในตอนนี้ใส่เชิ้ตขาวยับ ๆ ไม่มีเน็กไท แถมยังปลดกระดุมบนไปแล้วสองเม็ด เผยให้เห็นลำคอเรียวและแผ่นอกเนียน ๆ น่าประทับจูบ

 

บรูซคิดว่าจิมที่โชว์เนื้อโชวหนังวับ ๆ แวม ๆ นั้นเซ็กซี่มาก แต่ก็ดีแล้วที่คนตรงหน้าแต่งตัวมิดชิดตลอดเวลา ไม่อย่างนั้นบรูซคงไม่ยอมอยู่ห่างจากจิมทุกวันแน่ ๆ 

 

ของ ๆ ใคร ใครก็หวงทั้งนั้น!

 

"บรูซ หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้"

 

จิมเอ่ยเตือน แต่บรูซไม่ยอมฟัง มือซุกซนไล้ไปตามแผ่นอกใต้เชิ้ตขาว สัมผัสกับมวลกล้ามเนื้อที่ฟิตกำลังดี ร่างกายของจิมกระตุกเล็กน้อยเมื่อบรูซลากมือผ่านเม็ดนูนบนเนินอก กลิ่นอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของเอโบนี่ฟุ้งกระจายยิ่งกว่าเดิมยามเมื่อถูกสัมผัสโดนส่วนอ่อนไหว

 

กลิ่นของนายตำรวจปลุกเร้าเด็กหนุ่มฮิปนอสจนแทบคลั่ง บรูซโน้มใบหน้าลงไป ตั้งใจจะจูบอีกฝ่าย แต่จิม กอร์ดอนเอามือยันใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้ก่อน

 

"บรูซ ไม่เอาน่า" ภายใต้สถานการณ์ที่ล่อแหลมแบบนี้ จิมพยายามทำตัวเป็นผู้ใหญ่ใจเย็นที่ตอบโต้อย่างสันติวิธี เขารวบรวมสติคัดค้านการกระทำของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างสุดความสามารถ แม้ว่าลึก ๆ แล้วในใจจะแอบยอมรับว่าวิธีผ่อนคลายของบรูซก็ฟังดูไม่เลวเหมือนกันก็ตาม

 

ไม่ได้สิ! จิมรีบสลัดความวอกแวกออกไปทันที ไม่ว่ายังไงบรูซก็ยังเด็กกว่าเขามาก ถึงบรูซจะยืนกรานความรู้สึกของตัวเองอย่างหนักแน่น ถึงแม้ว่าอัลเฟรดจะพยายามปิดตาข้างนึงทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นอะไร แต่ปัญหาอยู่ที่สำนึกผิดชอบชั่วดีของจิมที่ร้องเตือนไม่หยุดเลยต่างหาก

 

อายุ 18 ถือว่าโตแล้วก็จริง แต่ขนาดจะดื่มเบียร์ก็ยังต้องรอให้ถึงอายุ 21 ก่อนเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ....

 

อายุ 18 จะมีอะไรกับคนที่แก่กว่าเป็นสิบ ๆ ปีได้จริง ๆ เหรอ? ไม่น่าจะใช่ล่ะมั้ง?

 

ในขณะที่จิมเอาแต่คิดเรื่องความเหมาะสม บรูซก็ยักยิ้มก่อนจะซุกไซร้ใบหน้าดมกลิ่นฝ่ามือของเอโบนี่หนุ่ม ลิ้นนุ่มของทายาทเวย์นเอนเตอไพรซ์ตวัดเลียมือของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเชื่องช้า เลียวนที่จุดเดิมไปมาเป็นเชิงหยอกเย้า

 

"เชี่ย!?"

 

จิมสะดุ้งโหยงกับความเปียกอุ่นบนฝ่ามือ ชายหนุ่มรีบชักมือกลับโดยอัตโนมัติ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้มีโอกาสดุคนเด็กกว่าว่าเล่นอะไรแผลง ๆ บรูซก็ประกบจูบลงบนริมฝีปากของจิมไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"อื้อ!" ชายหนุ่มร้องท้วงพยายามผลักร่างคนขึ้นคร่อมออกไป แต่เห็นอย่างนี้บรูซเองก็แข็งแรงขึ้นมาก เผลอ ๆ อาจจะมากกว่าจิมเสียอีก จิมเผลอถามตัวเองอย่างเงอะงะว่าบรูซตัวโตขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน แต่แน่นอนว่าแม้แต่ตัวของกัปตันกอร์ดอนเองก็ไม่สามารถตอบคำถามนี้ได้ 

 

คงเพราะเอาแต่มองว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นเด็ก ๆ มาตลอดนั่นล่ะนะ...

 

ซึ่งบรูซก็ได้พิสูจน์ให้เห็นแล้วว่าเขาโตขึ้นมากแค่ไหน จูบของบรูซทั้งรุกล้ำทั้งร้อนแรงจนจิมเองก็เริ่มคุมสติเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ ชายหนุ่มเผลอตัวตอบรับลิ้นร้อนของบรูซไปตามสัญชาตญาณ เสียงครางในลำคออย่างพึงพอใจดังคลอไปกับเสียงลมหายใจที่ติดขัด

 

"อึก.."

 

หัวใจของจิมเต้นรัวเร็วจนแทบจะระเบิด ความต้องการที่สะกดเอาไว้เนิ่นนานเล็ดลอดออกมาในรูปแบบของความตื่นตัวเบื้องล่างจนได้

 

อา... ตื่นตัวกับแค่จูบของเด็กอายุ 18.... จิมคิดว่าคงไม่มีอะไรน่าอับอายไปมากกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

 

ในที่สุดบรูซก็ผละออกจากจิม เด็กหนุ่มมองคนแก่กว่าที่นอนอ้าปากหอบหายใจอยู่เบื้องล่าง ใบหน้าที่มักจะเคร่งขรึมจริงจังเสมอโดนย้อมไปด้วยสีแดงก่ำน่าเอ็นดู เมื่อไล่มองไปอีกก็เห็นว่าแก่นกายของชายหนุ่มขยายใหญ่ขึ้นกว่าปกติ

 

"ว้าว" พอเห็นผลงานของตัวเองแล้วบรูซก็ภาคภูมิใจพอสมควร

 

ด้วยเหตุนั้น บรูซที่อารมณ์ดีมาก ๆ จึงยอมใจดีปล่อยให้จิมได้พักหายใจซักเล็กน้อย ระหว่างนี้ก็ชื่นชมภาพสุดเซ็กซี่เบื้องหน้าไปด้วย

 

จนกระทั่งบรูซกลับมาคึกอีกรอบ สติของจิมเองก็กลับมาอีกครั้ง มือของบรูซเริ่มซุกซนอยู่ไม่สุข ทายาทเวย์นสัมผัสส่วนนูน ๆ ที่เป้ากางเกงของนายตำรวจ จิมพยายามสะกดกลั้นเสียงครางไว้ไม่ให้หลุดจากปาก แค่ตื่นตัวกับจูบของเด็กอายุ18ก็เสียฟอร์มจะแย่อยู่แล้ว ผู้ใหญ่น่ะไม่หวั่นไหวง่าย ๆ หรอกนะ!

 

แต่บรูซก็เหมือนกับจิมตรงที่ไม่ยอมแพ้อะไรง่าย ๆ เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัวไปมา สัมผัสแข็งขืนของบรูซเสียดสีกับต้นขาของจิม จนสุดท้ายคนแก่กว่าก็หลุดครางออกมาเสียงเบา

 

"มาจนถึงขนาดนี้แล้ว คุณยังดื้ออยู่อีกเหรอครับ?"

 

บรูซยิ้มหวาน ปล่อยตัวไปตามสัญชาตญาณที่ถูกกระตุ้นจากกลิ่นหอม นิ้วมือซุกซนหยอกเย้าแก่นกายของชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ เด็กหนุ่มกดนวดแท่งเนื้อใต้กางเกง เรียกเสียงร้องน่าอับอายออกมาจากปากของคุณตำรวจได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

"บ บรูซ..." จิมร้องเรียกเด็กหนุ่มเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าเข็มขัดของตนกำลังถูกปลดและหล่นตุ้บลงไปกองที่พื้นข้าง ๆ โซฟา นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามเปี่ยมไปด้วยความสับสนผสมกับความต้องการขณะจ้องมองการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย

 

"จิม อย่าลังเลอีกเลยนะครับ ผมรู้ว่าคุณต้องการอะไร แล้วคุณเองก็รู้ดีเหมือนกัน" บรูซโน้มตัวเข้าหาคนแก่กว่า จูบซอกคอขาวจนเป็นรอยแดง ลิ้นนุ่มโลมเลียไหปลาร้าของนายตำรวจเอโบนี่ ระหว่างนั้นมือก็สาละวนอยู่กับการปลดตะขอและซิปกางเกงของอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย

 

เงยหน้าขึ้นจากซอกคอหอม ๆ ของเอโบนี่ มือแกร่งของบรูซรีบถอดกางเกงและบ๊อกเซอร์ของจิมออก เผยให้เห็นแท่งเนื้อร้อนที่โดดเด่นอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างต้นขาขาวเนียนทั้งสองข้าง 

 

ปกติแล้วจิมมักจะใส่กางเกงขายาวเสมอ พอได้เห็นความขาวเนียนที่แอบซ่อนไว้แล้วบรูซก็จ้องตาเป็นมัน เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายเหนียวหนืดลงคอ อดยื่นมือไปลูบไล้ไม่ได้

 

"บ..บรูซ!"

 

ร่างกายของจิมกระตุกเล็กน้อยด้วยความเสียวซ่านเมื่อมือของบรูซลากผ่านต้นขาขาวไปจนถึงบั้นท้ายกลมมน บรูซขยับยิ้มมุมปาก บีบเนื้อส่วนนั้นของอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงหยอกเย้า ก่อนจะรีบจัดการกับกางเกงของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

จิมได้ยินเสียงปลดซิปกางเกงตามมาด้วยเสียงฉีกซองถุงยาง กัปตันกอร์ดอนอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าถุงยางที่ว่า บรูซเตรียมมาเองหรือว่าอัลเฟรดเตรียมมาให้กันแน่ แต่ความคิดดังกล่าวก็ต้องถูกรบกวนด้วยน้ำเสียงหมกมุ่นของบรูซ

 

"ผมรอวันนี้มาตลอดเลยนะจิม"

 

บรูซเอ่ยยิ้ม ๆ มันไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มธรรมดาทั่วไปเหมือนกับที่บรูซยิ้มให้เขาตอนเด็ก ๆ แต่เป็นยิ้มแบบที่ทำให้จิมสัมผัสได้ถึงความอันตรายจากเด็กหนุ่ม

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นยิ้มอันตรายที่เหมือนจะทำเขาเจ็บและกลืนกินเขาเข้าไปทั้งตัวแท้ ๆ แต่จิมก็ต้องยอมรับว่าส่วนหนึ่งในตัวเขากำลังตื่นเต้นกับความอันตรายและสัญชาตญาณดิบที่อดกลั้นมานานของคนตรงหน้า

 

"อ๊ะ!"

 

จิมหลุดทำเสียงน่าอายออกมาเมื่อต้นขาเปลือยเปล่าถูกจับให้อ้ากว้าง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเผลอจ้องมองไปยังแกนกายใหญ่โตของเด็กหนุ่มลูกเศรษฐีโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

พอเผลอนึกภาพท่อนเนื้อของบรูซแทรกเข้ามาในตัวเขา นึกถึงความรู้สึกใหญ่โตที่กระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรง ชายหนุ่มก็สบถออกมาเสียงดัง จะศีลธรรมความเหมาะสมหรืออะไรก็ช่างมันแล้ว! จิมต้องการมัน ต้องการมันเดี๋ยวนี้

 

ร่างกายของจิมสั่นสะท้านด้วยความอยาก ความสับสนที่มีในใจเลือนหายไปแล้ว นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าพร่ามัวไปด้วยราคะ พวงแก้มของคุณตำรวจร้อนผ่าวยิ่งกว่าเปลวไฟของไฟร์ฟลายเสียอีก

 

"เจล...อยู่ในลิ้นชักข้างหัวเตียงนะ..."

 

......

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ตามกฎหมายอเมริกา ต้องอายุ 21 ปีขึ้นไปถึงจะสามารถดื่มแอลกอฮอลล์ได้ค่ะ ไม่งั้นจะถือว่าทำผิดกฎหมาย จิมที่เป็นตำรวจเลยเอากฎนี้มาเทียบกับเรื่องเซ็กส์แงงง5555555555
> 
>  
> 
> 2.รายละเอียดของ Sleep Verse ค่ะ ตามลิงก์นี้เลยยย https://docs.google.com/document/d/1970UW95vGvIv2VOS6PZD5DcHQEoQL-Q9oYm4_kvyJgs/edit?usp=drivesdk


End file.
